


I Swim Through Cracks

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lisa is the one playing with Dean's ass. She's adventurous and Dean goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swim Through Cracks

The first time Lisa Braeden came into contact with Dean Winchester’s ass was in hour seventeen of their weekend long teenaged sex marathon. She was going down on him in the cramped shower of her shitty little apartment when she slipped one long finger down underneath his balls and started stroking the edges of his hole. Dean had jumped a little and blurted out a “hey now!” with a startled guffaw. Lisa had smiled up at him around the dick in her mouth and pressed farther in. He didn’t stop her, so they tried it again around hour twenty.

Some days, when Dean has had too much to drink and Ben’s expression is wary and Lisa is pissed off, she wants to strap on the biggest plastic dick she can find and fuck him into the mattress until he actually feels something. And yet, there are times like these, late at night in the quiet flush of Suburbia, when she gets to tease. Lisa likes it when Dean lets her tease him, because it’s an acknowledgement that they have time. Those are the moments when the monsters under the bed and the ghost in the passenger seat disappear for a brief amount of time and Lisa feels Dean allow himself to trust her. She can’t think of a much better gift he can give her.

It’s a non descript Friday night and neither of them have work in the morning. Lisa has Dean spread out naked on their beige striped bedsheets, her hands pressing into the meat of his thighs to hold them apart as she traces circles around the thin skin of his balls. Her head dips to rub her nose gently over the line of his perineum, stopping just at the edges of his tightly furled hole. She waits to feel the slight tremor in his muscles before she repeats the action, the tip of her nose caressing the delicate patch of skin. She breathes in deeply, loving the smell of him, all Irish Spring and testosterone.

Dean twitches his hips up just enough for her to know how anxious he is for her to do something, anything. Lisa smiles against the under part of his sack and nibbles a little just to get a reaction. He grunts and it makes her gleeful enough to extend her tongue down just enough to flatten it against his hole.

She holds it there, saliva building up in her mouth and spilling over. His hole twitches underneath her tongue, the tiny little bumps of her taste buds tickling the tightly wrinkled skin surrounding it.

“Lisa,” Dean pants out suddenly and she puts him out of his misery by running her tongue lazily around his rim. She finally breaks through the outer muscle with just the tip, twisting her head a little to get a better angle.

She curls the sides of her tongue up to use it as a conduit to get the spit inside him, making him wet for her. It sloshes around as she presses inside him, licking at his now slick inner walls. Her fingernails dig into his thighs and she presses them apart in a way that has to hurt. Dean obviously doesn’t care since he adjusts himself a little lower and grabs the back of his own knees to help spread himself for her.

Lisa’s able to get her shoulders in between his legs then and her face presses harder into the crevice of his ass as she alternates fucking into him with her tongue and lapping the strings of spit dripping down the crease. Her tongue is long and skilled and Dean is trembling under her ministrations.

Lisa feels like a fucking god.

There’s no hesitation now as she brings her thumb up and plunges it in until the webbing of her hand is flush with one ass cheek. She starts up a rhythm, fucking in and out with her thumb even as she twists it around and around and licks him every time Dean unclenches. She pops out her thumb after a minute and replaces it with her index and middle finger, giving a solid, unrelenting press to his prostate. She knows he’s close, knows he’s about to paint himself white, and grabs his dick so she can be fully a part of it.

One more press and one more stroke and Dean is done, crying out her name in a way that feels exhilarating and earned and right.

Lisa rests her head against his thigh and closes her eyes. The heat of his skin against her cheek is comforting. Like this night, these moments, are comforting. Lisa blinks up at him. He smiles back at her, lazy and calm.

He’s allowing her to comfort him and it’s not only good, it’s enough.


End file.
